


How can I help?

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Massage, just cute things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting hurt in a grueling practice, Yachi finds a way to help Hinata out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can I help?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I knew it was bound to happen. My first Haikyuu fic! it's not really my ship, but they are so cute together I can't stand not to do it!! Thanks to prompt from tumblr user captainimcrazylikethat!

It had been a tough practice for everyone, but especially Hinata. He wasn’t synching up with Kageyama, his returns were ricocheting off the sides of his arms, and his speed just wasn’t enough to get where he needed to be. The final straw was a block attempt against Tsukishima. Hinata got up there, but the jump was messy. The power from the hit knocked him back as it bounced off his hand. Smack! He landed flat on his back. As he lay there, a quiet moan escaping, he could hear Tsuki making a comment and Kageyama shouting in the background.

“Ugh, I don’t know what happened,” he finally said breathlessly, as the wind returned to his body that was so suddenly knocked out.

Kageyama finally made his way over to him. “You jumped backwards, dumb ass. Then that hit pushed you the rest of the way back.”

“Take a seat, Hinata!” Sugawara called from the side, sending someone else in, that Hinata never saw.

Kageyama helped him get up and to the bench, where Yachi ran over to meet them.

“Here,” she said handing him his water bottle and a towel. “Are you ok? What do you need? How can I help?”

Hinata laid on his stomach on the bench. “Maybe an ice pack? Or maybe just relax. I want to get back out but I feel all knotted up. Just like blah.”

She ran and got some ice in a big baggie and helped get it situated in the best spot. She helped get some towels and drinks for the guys when they took a break, then came back to Hinata. He hadn’t moved an inch. This was bad. She’d never seen him out like this.

“How are you feeling now? Anything else I can do?”

“I think I’m done with the ice pack, but I don’t know what else to loosen this up.”

Yachi had an idea, but hesitated. “Well, um. I…uh,” she muttered out.

“If you have any idea, I want to hear it!” Hinata tried to lean up to look at her as best as he could.

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes tight shut. She couldn’t believe she said it!

Hinata tried to sit up again, even further this time.

“Ah! You’d do that for me?? Do you know how??”

“Mmhmm. I’ll try! I’ve rubbed my mom’s shoulders before! Do, do you want me to just do it here?”

“Yes! Please! I want to try anything and I’m sure this would work, or at least help.”

She folded up a towel for Hinata to lay his head down and she began. Starting with the shoulders, she squeezed, rolling her thumbs around on the stiff spots below them. She worked down, gauging his reaction, his moans and his gasps of pain.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” she pulled her arms back after a particularly loud wince.

“It hurt but it felt good. No, keep going. It’s helping.”

Yachi picked up where she left off. Rubbing Hinata’s shoulder blades, into the middle of his back and back out again.

“Where does it hurt the worst?” she asked, finding the spots that needed the most attention.

“My upper back, especially where I landed.”

She focused most of her attention around his shoulders and shoulder blades, even up to his neck. As her fingers brushed his red curls, she felt heat cross her face and could only imagine how red she must have looked. She let out a little gasp as she quickly worked her way back down.

“Are you ok? It’s not too much is it?” Hinata turned his head slightly back to ask.

Yachi worked down towards the middle of his back, avoiding any chance of eye contact.

“Nope! I’m fine. It’s not bothering me. Uh, how are you feeling?”

“Better. Maybe a little more? You really know what you’re doing!”

She felt her face get hotter as she headed down to the small of his back and his waist. A few more knots and she felt accomplished.

As she backed away, she stuttered out “Th-th-th-there! Finished! How are you now?”

Slowly, she watched Hinata start to get up. He put his legs on either side of the bench and starting with his lower back, slowly straightened himself up to sitting, rolling his head around on his neck as he finished.

“Wow! That feels amazing! I feel almost like new! Ready to get back out there!”

Yachi giggled and looked around at the bustling gym, watching everyone put equipment away.

“Well practice is over and everyone’s cleaning up. Are you going to join them or sneak out?”

Hinata looked disappointed, but decided he wasn’t really willing to jump into the clean up now.

“Would you just tell them I hit the shower? I don’t want to mess up your work.”

Yachi nodded. “Of course! It’s probably best.”

Hinata started to walk off, still a little stiffly, but quickly turned back and threw his arms around Yachi, enveloping her in a tight squeeze.

“Thanks so much! I’m so glad you’re here!”

Left speechless, she smiled as he walked away, feeling that familiar warmth cross her cheeks.


End file.
